Fairy Tail With A Twist
by Sera nee-chan
Summary: When Lucy was young her mother adopted a baby boy named Enjeru. When Lucy goes on her adventure to become a wizard she takes her brother, who has very strange powers with her. Find out what happens in Fairy Tail with Enjeru added. Now what is this about dragon slayer mates? Just what is going on? Gajeel/Gray/OC. Natsu/Lucy/? Un-betaed
1. Chapter 1

Sera- I don't own fairy tail or its characters. Based off of the anime.

CHAPTER 1

Hello my name is Enjeru* Heartfilia and my older sister is Lucy. Well, she's only a year older than me and I'm her adopted brother. Lucy wanted to become a wizard and join a guild. The two of us are basically inseparable so I came along and that's how we found ourselves in the only magic store in the town of Hargeon. There wasn't much here but we had to at least look at what they had.

Lucy went up to the short old man at the counter and asked for a gate key while I looked around. my magic skills weren't that great so every time we stopped at a magic store I looked for a weapon that was compatible with my magic. Almost no one worries about their weapon being compatible with their magic but if you have one that is your weapon is stronger than before. I almost gave up hope after looking through the entire store but I saw it. Behind a shelf I saw an old bow that just needed to be cleaned. It must have fallen.

After paying for our items (Lucy tried to get a discount by sitting on the counter in a sexy pose but she only paid 19000 jewl instead of 20000 jewl. I just paid the full price on my bow which was 30000 jewl) I followed Lucy who stormed off muttering about the old man being blind. We started to cross a bridge when we saw a bunch of girls surrounding a very handsome man below us. Two girls passed us saying something about him being the famous wizard Salamander.

We went down to have a look at the man. God he was hot! (What? I'm a girl at heart.) My heart was pounding a mile a minute and when he looked at Lucy I got jealous. Wait thats not right, I'm never jealous of Lucy. All of a I wasn't head over heels for him. That bastard, using a spell to make girls (and me) fall for him.

Lucy started walking towards him. I have to do something! When I went to grab Lucy a boy with pink hair pushed past the crowd yelling Igneel.

"Who are you?" He asked the bast... er I mean Salamander.

The spell on Lucy broke and she looked pissed at the man.

"Why, I'm Salamander, surely you've heard of me?"

Then the pink haired boy walked away in disappointment only to be attacked by the girls under the spell for ignoring Salamander.

"Let the poor boy go ladies. I'm sure he didn't mean malicious by it." Salamander said.

The girls let him go and Salamander signed his name on a piece of paper and tried handing it to the boy. "Here's my autograph now you can brag to all of your friends."

"No thanks." The boy replied

The girls got an evil look in their eyes and the next thing I knew the boy was thrown in a pile of garbage.

"Well I'm afraid I must be going now ladies, I have business to attend to." Salamander said.

"You have to leave already!?" The girls asked

"On to the red carpet." He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared. What looked like a purple flame rose to the sky while he said " I'm having a soiree on my yacht. tonight. I hope you can come" Then he was gone.

"Who was that guy?" The boy from before said to himself.

"I don't know but he was a real creep." Lucy replied. "Thanks for helping me."

Lucy decided to thank the boy we would take him to lunch so we were in a restaurant watching the boy and his blue talking cat devour all of the food in reach.

"Natsu and Happy was it? I'm Lucy and this is my brother Enjeru. Its nice to meet you." Lucy said cheerily.

"H-hi." I said quietly all the while thinking; this is it, we're broke.

"Evidently that Salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell, to attract the attention of all the girls against their will." Lucy explained.

"And me." I whispered quietly.

"That bastard! Using an object thats been banned on my baby brother! I'll kill him!" Lucy yelled. " Anyway we may not look it but we're wizards too."

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked with his face stuffed.

"Yeah but we haven't joined a guild yet or anything. I really want to join Fairy Tail. They're the most popular guild ever! I would die if..."

"Luce, you're doing it again." I said looking in my lap.

"Oh... sorry. I almost forgot, you guys came here looking for someone didn't you?"

"We're looking for Igneel!" Happy chirped... well happily.

"We heard that there was a Salamander in this town but it wasn't the right person."

"Yeah, he didn't even look like a salamander." Happy said frowning.

"No kidding, I bet that poser can't even breath fire like a real dragon."

"You're looking for a dragon!?" I said snapping out of my shyness and instantly going into what Lucy likes to call geek mode. Honestly I just like learning about anything thats rare so if I ever find it I'll know.

"Yeah. What just happened? A second ago I didn't even know what your face looked like and know I know you're a really cute guy." Natsu said looking me in the eye.

I blushed and looked at my lap again. That was when Lucy decided it was time to go, she didn't like it when boys tried to flirt with me. It was the overprotective sister thing. It didn't matter if girls tried to flirt with me though, I'm 100% gay. She put down enough money to pay for the bill and left with me in tow. We didn't even stop when Natsu and Happy bowed to us for giving them food. We went to a park where Lucy sat on a bench reading her issue of Sorcerer Weekly and I climbed the tree sitting right behind the tree. She began talking to herself about wanting to join Fairy Tail; I honestly think she's insane sometimes; when Salamander appeared from behind the tree I was sitting in without noticing me.

"What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander said.

"Salamander!" Lucy exclaimed jumping a foot in the air.

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to personally invite you to the party I'm having on my yacht tonight."

_ Please_ _don't_ _go_ _Lucy_, _I_ _get_ _a_ _bad_ _feeling_ _from_ _him_. _And_ _he's_ _ugly_ _now_ _that_ _he_ _doesn't_ _have_ _the_ _influence_ _of_ _a_ _spell_ _to_ _help_ _him._

"Your charm spell won't work on me." Lucy said standing up, pointing and glaring at the man " That magics weakness is awareness! It won't work on people if they know you're using it."

"Just as I thought, I guessed you were a wizard the moment I layed eyes on you. No matter, the invitation still stands."

Lucy crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Well you can forget about it. I wouldn't be caught dead at a party thrown by a creep like you."

"A creep... Now why would you call me that?" He said deflating a little.

"Your spell, using it to make yourself popular."

"Don't be mad my dear. Its all in good fun, I just wanted to feel like a celebrity at my own party, can you blame me."

Lucy turned around and shrugged. "Wizards can be idiots too."

"You wish to join the Fairy tail guild, right? Haven't you heard of Salamander, the Fairy Tail wizard?"

"Well yeah! You're telling me you're that Salamander?!"

_ And_ _you_ _fell_ _for_ _it_.

"Thats right and if you want to join I could put in a good word for ya."

Lucy got hearts in her eyes and started nuzzling the man's chest. Ugh, she doesn't need to do that! "I'd love to go to your party!"

"Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy."

"So you really think you could get me into Faiy Tail? No kidding?"

"I don't see why not, but you can't say anything about the charm spell."

"I won't say a word!"

"Good, then I'll see you tonight!" He did his weird purple fire thing then he was gone.

I spent hours trying to convince Lucy to stay away from the party to no avail. So I did the first thing I could think of. I went to find Natsu. I mean for christs sake he has a talking cat and he's met a dragon, who hate humans with no magic, he has to be a wizard. I ran through town hoping to god that he hadn't left yet. I carried my bow in hand in case I had to use it, it doesn't take arrows, it focuses magical energy. I finally found Natsu and Happy on a railing in one of the higher parts of this town.

"Natsu!" I yelled when I was close enough for him to hear me.

"Enjeru? What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"Lucy's in trouble! She's at that guy Salamander's party. I get a really bad feeling about him and my bad feelings are usually right. He said he was from Fairy Tale and..." I said quickly.

"He lied." Natsu said angrily.

"Huh?

"I don't know him, so he's not from Fairy Tail."

"Please help me save Lucy, and get him put behind bars." I said pleadingly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Great, now I probably look like a joke.

"Hey, don't cry." Natsu moved forward and brushed my tears away then kissed my forehead. It felt like a kiss a big brother would give me. "I promise to get your sister back alright?"

I nodded. Why am I so childish?

Natsu grabbed a hold of Happy's hands, who used magic to grow wings and fly. I followed them on foot jumping over anything and everything in my way. They were going so much faster than me, I couldn't keep up. I reached the edge of the water just as Happy was dropping Natsu on the ship. I watched for a few minutes and I saw Happy fly out with his tail wrapped around Lucy's torso. They were soon followed by a spell.

I aimed my bow at the spell and pulled on all of my magical energy, which at the moment wasn't alot, and let go of the string. A pure black flame raced towards the spell and hit it dead on causing an explosion of black and purple to light up the sky. They managed to fly for a few more seconds before Happy's transformation gave and they fell into the ocean. Soon Lucy surfaced, summoning Aquarius. Aquarius began spinning causing the water to create a whirlpool until Aquarius pushed the water towards the surface. I ran to higher land just in time for the boat to crash into the sand.

I watched Lucy fight with Aquarius before the waterbearer returne to the spirit world. I would have laughed but there were more pressing issues.

Natsu stood on top of the ship glaring at the men. I could hear Lucy talking but after the poser said get him men I stopped listening, I was too concerned for Natsu's well-being. Natsu took off his jacket and two men charged at him. He knocked them both out with a punch to the face.

"My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! I've never seen you before!" He began walking forward. "I don't know what you're trying to do here and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or what but I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild name!"

The poser said something and sent a spell towards Natsu but I was more interested in the fact that Natsu was eating fire. It didn't surprise me, I had a suspicion he was a dragon slayer since he was looking for a fire dragon, he just wanted to find his dad. ! Everyone else was shocked and terrified at the same time, except for Happy.

"Thanks for the grub, now I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" Natsu slammed his fists together. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu was literally breathing fire!

He blew up the entire ship but that poser just used his lame fire magich to get above the reach of the flame. Fire came out of Natsu's hands but before he could attack the poser sent his fire after... me! His fire pulled me towards the man's body. The bastard was using me as a human shield!

"You wouldn't want to hurt the boy now would you?" He asked mockingly.

Natsu let his flames disappear but he continued to glare at the man. As he was recently named but I didn't bother to mention Bora's flames coiled tighter around me restricting any movement.

"Such a pretty little thing, maybe I should take you for myself." He said making me want to gag.

He dropped his head onto my shoulder and began to suck the area where my shoulder meets my neck. His hands wandered to play with my nipples and I had to bite my lip to keep from puking. He thrust his hips forward, his crotch grinding against my ass. I've had enough! Pain ripped through my back.

"Now you've done it." I vaguely heard Lucy say.

My senses were screaming at me to kill and I no longer had control over my body. I couldn't any pain or fear like a normal person would, instead I felt rage and anger. I moved swiftly tring to strike my prey, when he went up I felt the wind rush through my feathers. I hit him to the ground. I as about to sink my fangs into his delicious looking throat but I blacked out. I couldn't see anything but I could hear tidbits of words.

" . oo mu.."

"He's .ine ...pen. aft.. ever. ..me"

".Ets ge. .oo ...ry tai."

Then there was silence.

* * *

*Angel

Sera-Well, how did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Sera- sorry for the wait! I don't own Fairy Tail, otherwise it would be the biggest train wreck in the world. And yes, Enjeru is gay.

Chapter 2

GRAY POV

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail with everyone fighting as usual, minus my usual fight with Natsu since he wasn't here when the door banged open causing everyone to stop and shut up. Natsu was at the door carrying a boy followed by a blonde haired girl. The girl had white and blue clothes, brown eye, and a bunch of keys on her belt. Honestly, I didn't look at her closely, I was too distracted by the boy in Natsu's arms. He couldn't be more than 14 years old and he looked broken, badly. His skin was grayish, hair so blonde it was almost white, and he was covered in blood.

"We have to get him to Porlyusica!" Mira exclaimed from the front of our now mob. She must have pushed through while I wasn't looking.

"Can't." Natsu said. "He already lost too much blood on the way here. I'm too scared to move him around much more."

"Bring him to the infirmary then," Cana said from next to me "We can send Happy to get Porlyusica, Gray help Natsu."

"I DON'T NEED THE ICE PRINCESS'S HELP!"

I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "Let's go flamebrain." I pushed through the croud that had gathered, leading the way to the infirmary where Natsu plced the boy on his stomach.

There were two giant cuts right where his shoulder blades were. You could see through his bones, and now I knew why Natsu didn't want to move him. Even in his sleep the boy looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Hey Gray, could ya help me get his shirt off?" Natsu asked. Normally I would argue with him but now definitely isn't the time.

Instead of holding the boy up like Natsu was probably thinking I used my ice magic to make a small blade. I took the ice and carefully took it to the end of one of the ripped areas. I slowly pulled the blade through the fabric, making sure not to cut the boy. When I was done I placed the ice blade on a night stand to the side and carefully pulled the used to be white shirt out from under him.

"Why did you do that?! He needs a shirt for when he wakes up!" Natsu yelled.

"Flamebrain! With the condition that shirt was in you should be surprised that it didn't fall right off of him! Now get me some water so I can clean his wounds!" I yelled.

"WHY DON'T YOU GET THE WATER ICE PRINCESS!?"

"If you two don't knock it off I'll tell Erza what happened here when she gets back." Cana said calmly from the door. "Natsu go get the water, Gray get some cloths."

We quickly obeyed, not looking forward to being beaten to a pulp by Erza. I found soft white cloths in one of the cabinets on the wall. Natsu place a bucket of warm water next to the bed the boy was laying on. Cana walked over to me and took one cloth before dipping it in the bucket and gently wiping dried blood of the boy's back. Those pink lips with two little cuts that looked like he bit himself opened to let out a soft groan, making me want to tell him everything was alright. Why do I feel like that over a kid I don't know?

Watched Natsu walk past me and grab the boy's right hand. When did we end up away from the door?

"Its alright Enjeru, you're safe."

Enjeru. What a cute name for a cute boy.

XXXXXXX SMILEY FACE SAYS ALL DONE! BYEBYE XXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Sera-I got a new laptop!that means updating will be easier now I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, I do own Enjeru though! Actually my friend read the finished version of this that I wrote in a note book and she said Enjeru is like a boy version of me, just subtract his powers. Well anyway, here's a new chapter, just for you.

CHAPTER 3

ENJERU POV

I woke up with absolutely no pain. That was strange. Even when Lucy gets me to a doctor I still wake up in pain.

"I see you're awake. Sit up." A stern female voice said from my left.

I pushed my body up thanking god that whoever brought me here were smart enough to lay me on my stomach. I sat on the edge of the too white bed looking at the woman before me. She was an old woman that looked like she had a permanent frown. She had red eyes and pinh hair that was held together with moon clips. She wore a red cape or robe thing over her clothes.

"Get out of here already so I can go home, I don't like humans," the old woman said. "Though I doubt you're human seeing as you're almost fully healed and its only been a few hours."

I smiled shyly at the old woman. "Thank you for your help." I said quietly.

She just frowned some more and left the room. I sat still for a few minutes, smiling. We're probably at Fairy Tail, just like Lucy dreamed. Now I'm a wizard, even if I didn't want to be one. I stood up and headed to the door, noticing that the place I was in had multiple white beds. As soon as I opened the door I heardthe loud commotion. I stepped out of the room and was rewarded with the sight of just about every wizard in the new room fighting each other. I started gigling, causing everyone near me to stop fighting. Those people stopping caused people around them to stop fighting and so on until the entire room was silent and staring at me. I looked at the floor blushing, and wishing everyone wold look away from me.

"Enjeru!" A familiar voice yelled happily.

Suddenly I was tackled by Happy and Natsu, just barely keeping my balance.

"Be careful idiot! You could reopen his wounds!" Someone yelled.

"Shut up droopy eyes!" Natsu yelled back after letting me go.

"Why you!" A blue haired boy said pushing through the group of gawkers. "Lets go! Right now!"

I looked closely at the boy. His hair was dark blue, and Nastsu was right, his eyes were droopy. He was in only his underwear, leaving his muscled chest and legs in view. The Fairy Tail guild mark was on the right side of his chest. I'm pretty sure my blush got even darker than it already was. Soon after the two began fighting everyone in the guild was at it again. I saw Lucy over by the bar and made my way towards her. She was talking to a really pretty girl that I remember seeing in Sorcerer Weekly. I think her name was Mirajane.

As soon as I got over to them a giant that was colored black and had what looked like horns showed up out of nowhere. "YOU FOOLS!" the giant said. "STOP BICKERING LIKE CHIDREN!"

Everyone immediately stopped fighting except for Natsu, I think he's stupid, who called everyone else babies. The giant stepped on him. (AN: when I saw this in the anime I cracked up.)

"Hello master. I didn't know you were still here." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Did you say master?!" Lucy asked freaking out.

I giggled. I read a book on famous wizards and the master of Fairy Tail was in it. He sure had a strange power. The giant began to shrink, turning into a very short, colorfully dressed old man.

"Yup! The name's Makarov! Nice to meet ya!" The old man said.

Makarov jumped from the floor onto the second floor platform. He didn't quite make it, hitting his head on the railing before standing on it.

(LONG SPEECH THAT'S IN THE SECOND EPISODE OF THE ANIME AND MANGA! SKIP IF YOU WANT!)

"You've gone and done it again." Makarov started. "Ya bunch of fools! Just take a look how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time. This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds? All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me! However," A fire showed up burning the paperwork in his hands which he then threw to Natsu to eat. "I say to heck with the magic council. Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your entire being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blow hogs on the council scare you; follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

(SPEECH OVER!)

Everyone pointed to the sky and cheered. After that we all went about our own business. Lucy and I went over to Mirajane. She took a stamp shaped like the guild symbol and stamped Lucy's hand. A pink symbol showed up on her hand. Mirajane turned towards me and gave a mischievous smirk. I was _almost _scared. Instead of putting the symbol on my hand like she did to Lucy she put it to the left of my bellybutton. I didn't have abs but I didn't have baby fat either. Now that I think of it instead of having a shirt on my chest was wrapped in gauze, and I've been shivering since I woke up…

GRAY POV

After the master's speech I watched Enjeru. I was relieved to see him looking better. He was quiet and seemed really shy. Now that his hair was neat and clean it brushed against his butt… _Nice ass… wait, he looks like he's a kid, I can't be thinking like that about a kid!_ His eyes were a stormy gray, and the color got lighter and darker in different areas. His stomach was flat no abs but no baby fat like a kid should have. He wore faded blue jeans that were almost too baggy for him, and expensive looking shoes that were the same shade of blue as my hair. His entire frame was small and he looked like he was treated just barely civilly while growing up. When Mira put the guild mark on him it showed up weird. Instead of being a solid color like usual a swirl of black and white only a little lighter than his skin started in the middle until it reached the end.

I finally noticed him shivering and I started walking towards them to make sure he was okay.

"Hey Enjeru, how old are you?" Mirajane asked getting the attention of everyone in the guild.

"S-sixteen." Enjeru stuttered out to her.

"EH?!" Everyone in the guild exclaimed.

_Hmm. That means I wasn't perving on a kid. Damn he's adorable!_

Enjeru looked down blushing and I saw the shivering again. I took off my blue shirt that I had eventually put on, and walked over to him. I held the shirt in front of Enjeru who looked at it for a second before putting it on. It went about halfway down his thighs, his fault for being small. He smiled at me blushing.

"T-thanks."

_I wonder what he would look like wearing just my shirt, or even better no clothes at all. NO! BAD GRAY!_

"You're welcome." I replied giving him a little smirk

His sister didn't like that. If looks could kill her glare would have incinerated me.

ENJERU POV

Lucy went over to the job board to show Natsu her guild mark. A little boy came running in. (AN: You all know this part of the story, I'm just gonna skip it.)

Lucy went with Natsu to go find Romeo's dad. I wanted to go with them but Lucy told me to stay at the guild since I was recently injured. Did she get the meaning of fully healed? I turned to Gray, Lucy told me his name while telling me to stay far away from him.

"D-do you g-g-guys have a lllibrary here?"

"Yeah follow me." He answered.

I followed him to a room that must have made up half of the guild hall on its own! There were hundreds of books on shelves that reached the ceiling.

"If you want any book you can't reach ask me to get it, I don't want your injury getting worse." Gray said.

I almost forgot that he didn't know I was healed. Can't tell him either, I don't want the whole guild being afraid of me.

"T-thanks."

I went on a field day, which must have been a bit of a surprise for Gray. I must have picked out at least fifteen books, most of them high up before I was satisfied. Gray followed me to the check out desk, insisting on carrying all of the books. He put the books down on the counter and smiled at the blue-haired girl.

"Hey Levy, I think I found your long lost twin." He said jokingly.

"Looks like it." The girl said smiling. She started checking the books out. "Wow. You must be really interested in dragon slayers. Fourteen of these books are on them. The lost one is an old story that people told their children over a hundred years ago. "

Gray grabbed all of the books and we headed out of the guild, towards the apartment Lucy and I share. Five minutes away from the guild we saw Romeo sitting on the steps of a building. I stopped and knelt down in front of him so I was at eye level with him.

"Would you like to hear a story?" I asked cheerily and unwavering.

He nodded his head and I sat on the steps next to him. Gray placed the books next to me and sat on the top step behind us. I pulled the top book off of the pile. It was pocket sized. I opened it to the first page.

"This is called Deal With The Angels. It's my favorite book" I said turning to the second page. "Once long ago there was a young girl. The girl lived in a small village with her father. On her sixteenth birthday her father disappeared. The girl desperately wanted to find her father but she was scared. In the woods there were creatures that could kill even the most skilled of huntsmen, and the only way to leave the village was through the forest."

"For a week the girl desperately wished to find her father but she was simply too afraid. On the eighth day of her wishing a man clad in all black with black hair and eyes claiming to be a traveling salesmen arrived in the village. The villagers weren't stupid. No ordinary salesman could survive the woods, and even if he could he wouldn't show up unscathed and with no merchandise. The girl was too deep in her grief to find anything off about the man."

"The man showed up at the girl's house and tried to make a deal. 'I am no ordinary man,' he said. 'I can give you power. Power to find your father. All you need to do is say, I allow the black angel to use me as he pleases.' The girl didn't hear what the man said, but she made the deal. The man took over her body. Black wings sprouted from her back. Her beautiful golden eyes turned black, and her hair grew darker and darker. She didn't realize what she did until it was too late. She didn't realize she gave her body to one of the fallen angels."

"The man massacred the village, killing everyone in it, down to the newborn infant. The angel took her into the woods, killing every creature in their path. Locked inside her head the girl was weeping. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. She wanted it to end. One day the angel came upon the body of a dead man. From the depths of her mind the girl recognized the man. It was her father. Her sadness was so great that she broke through the chains that held her hostage inside her own mind, and trapped the fallen angel just beneath the surface. The girl cried for her father. She wished desperately to die and go to heaven with her father."

"A man dressed in white appeared before her. He looked just like the fallen angel but his features were white. 'Child,' he said. 'I have heard your wishes. With all that you have done you have become one of the damned. You will not go to heaven like your father.' The girl cried harder. 'However, if you truly wish to atone for your sins you could make a deal with me. Let me live in your body also. If I am there when you die all sins committed by the fallen will be excused. Only your sins committed as a human will be judged by my master. But be warned, if you make a deal with me you will not die until you have a child, and your child will carry the two deals. Your child's child, and their child will carry your debt, and so it will continue, until the end of time.' The girl made the deal."

"What happens next?" Romeo asked.

"Nothing. That's the end. I think it ended there because the story never truly ends." I answered.

"That's stupid."

"Make your own ending." Gray said from behind us.

"Okay!" Romeo said clapping his hands. "The girl gets married and has a baby boy. The baby boy is named Angel and he lives a normal life and is never lonely because of the two angels that keep him company. When he grows up his mom dies and meets her father in heaven. The end."

"Romeo!" A male voice said.

Romeo looked up and smiled brightly. He ran to his dad who was being supported by Natsu and Lucy. I picked up half of the books before Gray could object and started walking towards the apartment followed by Gray with the other half of my books. He dropped me off at m apartment before leaving.

GOODBYE! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE MY LAPTOP!


	4. Chapter 4

Sera- I'm back again. SMILEY FACES! Reviews make me happy, I don't own Fairy Tail, rated M for later chapters.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Enjeru POV**_

I woke up late. I felt horrible and sick and Lucy wasn't home. I managed to drag myself out of bed and got dressed. I slowly made my way out the door and to the guild hall, coughing and sneezing the entire way. When I opened the door and sneezed I immediately had a worried Gray grabbing my arm and handing me a box of tissues. I gave him a shy smile before going over to the request bard. I just have a feeling where ever Lucy is she's not bringing back money to pay rent. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Are you sure you should take a job? You look sick." Gray said from behind me.

"I n-need the money." Another coughing fit started causing Gray to put his hand on my back.

"If you pick a job I'm coming with you."

I nodded my head at him not able to speak. As soon as my coughing fit ended I looked back up at the board, immediately noticing a job that would be easy enough for me. An escaped criminal was spotted in a town near Shirotsume. I insnctantly went to grab my bow off of my back but it wasn't there. I guess I have to stop at home to grab it. It was a small job worth 10,000 jewl. I grabbed the flyer and showed it to Gray who nodded in approval.

"I n-need to" _cough _"Stop at m-my house." I said quietly.

"Alright, let's go." He said walking away.

I followed after him, struggling to keep up in my weak state. We made it Lucy and my apartment where I openend the door and grabbed my bow that was propped against the wall before closing the door and leaving. Gray raised an eyebrow at me.

"No arrows?"

I shook my head and continued walking to the town. It took a few hours to get there considering we had to stop occasionally so I could get over another coughing fit. We arrived around one in the afternoon, which was good seeing as we left at ten. We went to the pub the criminal was spotted at to question the bartender, we meaning Gray. The man was ugly, fat, and seemed way too willing to speak with us in a room in the back. We sat in the small, dirty room, with me sitting as close to Gray and as far from the bartender as possible. His smile really creeped me out.

"Sir, there has been reports of an escaped robber being seen in town, and there was mention of him being in this pub. Is this true?" Gray asked proffessionally.

"He was here and he left right after having a meal. I don't see why he was arrested in the first place. How important is a simple robber." The man replied, with his eyes on me. That creepy smile got wider, and I became even more scared.

Gray's eyes narrowed into a barely disguised glare. "He stole very dangerous weaapons which he sold to terrorists for profit, he is not a simple robber, he is an illegal arms dealer, we were just advised to use the term robber so civilians wouldn't panic."

"Well then you shouldn't have old me then. He didn't look particularly dangerous to me. No weapons, no money, just really hungry."

Gray glared at the man harder before dragging me out of the room. We headed to the woods to see if there was any sign of the criminal. We knew what we were looking for. The man was around 6' 4" and dark skinned. His hair was dyed a blonde color and his eyes were blue. I didn't see anything but somethingg felt off in the forest. What am I talking about? Since when could I _feel _the forest.

_**GRAY POV**_

I watched enjeru move around the forest silently. It was surprizing seeing the condition he was in. It was almost like the forest was helping him. Enjeru suddenly stopped and looked around. I thought he might have been in shock from that greasy old man perving on him, but that thought disappeared when I saw his eyes when his head turned to look around. Instead of the dark gray color I had gotten used to his eyes had lightened to what I believe was silver. I looked at him closely trying to see if any other changes had occurred. I only noticed one thing. Instead of the cute small rounded ears I knew Enjeru had his ears extended right where the curve should be until they reached a point. What is going on?

_**ENJERU POV**_

I stopped when there was a sharp pain in my eyes and ears. A soon as the pain disappeared I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was more vivid and the colors were brighter. I could here little voices all around me and I could just barely make out what they were saying. It sounded like a bunch of people saying thank you over and over again.

"what are you-" Gray began to ask.

"Shhh!"

I focused more on the voices. "QUIET!" a male voice rang out.

I was amazed as little floating green transparent people floated out of the trees.

"Who are you?" I asked the male

"My name is Torath and I am the king of the forest. Seeing as you don't know me that means you don'tknow what you, are but don't worry, all will be clear soon."


End file.
